


Younger

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Young Dustin Henderson, Young Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Steve is watching Dustin and El during an afternoon.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 8





	Younger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plus jeunes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746122) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 10 of the calendar!

Steve could say he was good baby-sitter. A lot of mothers of Hawkins asked him for his help to take care of their children when they needed it dans for some of them – six or seven in fact – called them mom because of how much they loved him.

The child he liked to baby-sit the most was Dustin Henderson. He was four and already really intelligent and alert. He followed him everywhere and because Claudia had some weak health that she didn't want her loved child to worry, Dustin was with Steve pratically _everytime_. Some people thought Dustin was his child sometimes, he had no idea wath to think about that but that wasn't a problem, not since a long time. The others childrens of “him” were the Sinclair Lucas and Erica, Michael “Mike” Byers, Maxine “Max” Mayfield, Will Byers and Jane “El” Hopper the adoptive girl of the Sheriff.

This afternoon, he was baby-sitting Dustin and El. He knews those two shouldn't be stayed alone even for a moment so he was staying on with coffee the rare moments when that happened. Even when they were under supervision, they made stupid things and encouraged one another in their acts. They had imagination, too much for Steve. He was surprised to see how Will and Max were the most calm ones and calmed the others. But that wasn't the subject. The subject was El and Dustin who, for the first time in forever, were sitting on the ground and talked while whispering, a piece of paper and a green pencil between the hands. As such, it was nice, really, but he stayed on guard. It was the best thing to do with those two.

He got closer quietly and squatted at their height to talk to them.

“What are you doing?

-A marriage.

-I see. Wich? Yours?”

Dustin shook his head in negative while El settled for looking at him without guetting her tumb out of her mouth without saying anything. It was the big drama of Hopper: his daughter never talked, too focused on her tumb for that. Steve was one of the rare adults to not obligate her to stop sucking her tumb but he had to be honnest, it was survival insinct. El screamed loud when her tumb was out her mouth because of someone.

Steve put his hands under his chin, touched by the children who didn't say a word, looking at him with love and annoyance.

“Really? I thought that, because you were in love, you were going to marry each other.

-No. Too young.

-Seems logic. So wich marriage is it?

-Yours. With Billy.

-What?” He laughed, surprised and blushing. “What are you talking about? There's nothing with Billy.

-Yes. Kisses.”

El took out her thumb out to make a kiss sound before putting it in again, slidding against Dustin. He rubbed his face to regain good capacity.

“For how long have you known it?

-Always.

-Wow, that a lot of time.

-It's El who knows everything.

-It's true that El knews everything. What's the use of your piece of paper? For the guests?

-Yes.

-Who are you going to invite?

-Everyone.

-Aren't you afraid that they will be too many people?” He look vaguely the clumsy writing of Dustin. Apparently, everyone was twenty persons.

-And what if we don't want to marry now, Billy and I?

-We know that. We let you choose your date.

-It's too nice for us. I need to agree with Billy.

-Take your time. We're too young to have fun at a marriage.”

Dustin phrase made him laugh. He caught them on his arms and hugged them against him until they complained and asked him to let them go, wich he didn't do at first, made them believe for a moment he would eat them. He wasn't stupid, he knews that they would believe it but they played it, screaming for fake and laughing like if they didn't know how to breath.

When he put them down again, Jane couldn't stop to laugh and Dustin stared at him like if he was upstet – wich wasn't the case, he knews him to well. He messed their hair up with a smile.

“Thank you for those efforts in my marriage, you too. I don't know how I would do without you.

-You'd be lost.

-It's true. Now, go wash your hands, you wrote on yourself, I can see it.”

Dustin tried to retort but Jane abandonned him without hesitation to wash her hands like asked so he followed her, sulking.

Steve sighed and before following them, he took the scribbled paper and the pencil, amused, keeping in mind the idea to talk about the kids marriage idea to Billy when he'll see him. His reaction could be fun.


End file.
